


anomaly

by MathildaHilda



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Non-Linear Narrative, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, bc it's Time, character study of time i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildaHilda/pseuds/MathildaHilda
Summary: Anomalies, are pain made flesh.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, very strange, here you go!

Time screams.

No one listens. No one can hear it.

 _Go away_ , it cries. _Go away, I do not want you here. You don’t belong_.

It screams, and it screams until its throat is raw and its lungs have run out of air. _You don’t belong_ , it whispers.

 _You are not wanted here. Go home_ , it all but pleads, because disruption hurts.

(Anomalies, are pain made flesh.)

Anomalies tear open the wounds, scratches the itch until it bleeds. Anomalies hide in the closet, under the bed, and waits and waits until it can be let out once again.

They don’t mean to. The anomalies know nothing past their own existence.

They know why it’s wrong. They know why it hurts.

But, they don’t know why they do it. Anomalies never have much of a choice in the matter of their own existence.

They just _are_. They just break things never meant to be broken, and now very little of just how to fix the damage.

Time tries to stitch itself up again, tries _oh so desperately to fix itself_ , but it tries so many times that there’s barely anything left to work with. The anomaly is the first, then comes the second.

The second anomaly breeds all the rest, unknowingly at first. Later, unabashedly. The anomaly doesn’t care. In the end, it seems, all he knows is _want_.

Time screams.

No one cares anymore.

~

The woods are dark, full of fog that obscures anything from view.

Mikkel runs, hand clasped tightly in another’s. He is alone.

Jonas is gone.

By the end of it, it seems to be the one consistency Time could muster up; Jonas can never stay.

The trees are dead, dying. Freezing in early November, all the leaves long gone and pines the only thing that remains. The pines drop, slowly, in a ceaseless dance.

They float downward. Mikkel is cold and alone.

Jonas is gone.

Time doesn’t ask forgiveness. It is not at fault.

~

It rains in Winden, but what else is new?

Michael is dead. Mikkel is gone.

Jonas can’t stay. (He remains unaware. Time tries to keep it that way.)

 _Please_ , it almost begs. No one listens.

Adam stays, Jonas always leaves, and the Stranger remains somewhere in between. He misses everything too much, wants everything back _too much_.

 _Leave it alone_ , Time almost begs. The cogs spin, Time rips apart.

Time rips back.

Ever so slowly, over so many years that were never supposed to be lived, Time rips the Stranger apart until all that remains is Adam.

Traveling is pain, by the end of it. But, Adam never asks forgiveness for what he’s done to it.

Why should he apologize to something he has complete control over, even if the thing out of its own control hurts him back?

Time just wants to be left alone.

Man always seeks answers in nothing.

~

Mikkel wants to go back, but by then, it is already too late.

Ulrich falls out the wrong end of Time; Time spits him out and rinses its mouth clean. It has no wish to bring him back.

One anomaly torn away from their own Time is enough to soothe some of the pain. The rest have figured it out quite easily.

Two anomalies meet, but despite everything, Time does not allow them to return. It is better so, it thinks to itself if Time could think.

It doesn’t hurt if two of far too many are tucked away and hidden. They won’t go back, and that way, it won’t hurt anymore.

~

Jonas travels involuntarily. Falls away before Time can even locate him again, and by then, he’s almost gone again.

Jonas can never stay. He has few things tying him to anything.

Martha’s gone, and Time almost wants to believe it ends there.

But it can’t end there. It already knows that.

Reality and Time are mutual enemies on the field of what is right and worthy of reason.

Reality steals Jonas away, and not even Time understands the hole the absence of him leaves behind.

 _Listen closely_ , Reality tells. _Shatter Time, and it will shatter you back_. _You have earned the pain. Time does not care._

Time does care, far too much.

Adam breaks it, the Stranger cares for it, and Jonas leaves it. Perhaps none of it is by choice.

Perhaps, they have each chosen to do just what Reality has told them to do.

 _Listen closely, Little Dove, for Time has cared for few more than you,_ Time whispers back.

No one listens.

**Author's Note:**

> According to some sources I found Jonas, a form of Jonah, means dove or something like that. A little corny, but so am I so there we go!


End file.
